


Look Back In The Past With Me, Babe

by DorkyAngel22



Series: Let’s Knock Ourselves And Start A Freakin’ Family [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Babysitting, Boys Kissing, Daddy Quill, Flashbacks, Gen, M/M, Mama Rocket, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkyAngel22/pseuds/DorkyAngel22
Summary: Quill and Rocket take a little trip down memory lane while the other Guardians babysit their new baby daughter, Lexy.This is a sequel that takes about one month and two weeks after my first fanfic: “My Birthday Wish”





	Look Back In The Past With Me, Babe

**Author's Note:**

> If you read “My Birthday Wish”, then I wrote the stuff that you wanna know. Hope you enjoy!

After Quill and Rocket received their daughter, who they named “Alexandra Hope Quill”, or “Lexy” for short. Okay, to be honest, it was horrible. (Not the baby, but taking care of her) I mean, to be fair, one month and two weeks of diaper changing, breastfeeding, and trying to get a baby to sleep  _does_ something to a person. Especially when the baby is  _super playful_ and  _super fast whenever she crawls._ Poor Rocket and Peter only got little sleep after Lexy came to the world.

One day, after they finally put Lexy to sleep, Peter and Rocket practically collapsed on the couch in the living room.

“I’m so tired.” Rocket groaned. “It’s like being pregnant all over again, except this will last for a few more  **years**.”

“You’re tellin’ me. You should be glad that we’re sharing the pain this time.” Quill sighed.

“I’m even more glad that I can wear one of my fricking jumpsuits again instead of your old clothes when you were a kid...” 

“You’re just saying that ‘cause they still have some blood from Lexy’s birth.”

Rocket growled at him before he fell asleep on Quill’s chest, nuzzling his head deeper into his chest in his sleep.  _Seems fair._ Quill thought, looking at him and rubbing his head.  _He’s the one who’s breastfeeding her. And he’s been pretty tired lately, taking care of both Lexy AND Groot. And now I’m getting tired too._ Quill carefully held his wife’s back and lied down on the couch before he fell asleep too.

Their sleep only lasted for about a few minutes, because, all of a sudden, Lexy woke them up by crying. Really loudly.

“Oh my god! What does she want now...? Why do babies always cry...?” Quill complained.

“I don’t know! That’s just what babies do! What does she want, anyway? Diaper change? Food? Us, maybe? Why can’t she just sleep? Why do babies need a lot of damn things?” Rocket grumbled while scrambling to get off the couch. Peter eventually got off the couch the same way too.

They both ran to Lexy’s room together. When they got inside, they found the rest of the Guardians. Luckily for the both of them, Mantis was holding Lexy and gently petting her small raccoon-like ears. Somehow, Lexy was (finally!) sound asleep. It was literally a miracle for them right now.

“Puppy is asleep.” Mantis said softly.

Rocket was the most surprised. “H-How d-did you get Lexy to s-suddenly s-s-sleep...?” Rocket looked up at her antennas. “Oh right, nevermind.”

It got awkward after that. Gamora eventually got tired of the silence and spoke up. “Quill, Rocket, we’ve decided to take care of your child for the day. The both of you clearly need a break.” “You an’ Rocket really need a break, cap’n. No offence, but ya’ll look kinda terrible.” Kraglin added.

Peter and Rocket looked at each other. They couldn’t leave their daughter now. Can they even trust their friends with their daughter? Well, for starters, Drax used to be a father, Kraglin and the other Ravagers used to raise Quill, Mantis’s telepathic abilities can make Lexy fall asleep, Gamora can catch up with Lexy whenever she crawls on the floor, and Groot can just play with her when she’s bored. Wait, of course they could trust them! They’re all family! Lexy will be fine, besides, they _really, really, really_  needed a break and they seriously looked _terrible from lack of sleep_.

“Okay, fine. We’re both officially leaving you all on babysitting duty.” Rocket spoke up. “But bring her to us if she’s hungry or just misses us.” Peter added as he and Rocket exited the room.

Quill and Rocket walked back to the living room and the couch and collapsed on it again.

“Wow. Look at us now, Rocky.” Peter breathed out.

“You’re telling me. We slept together, got married, and had a kid together.” Then Rocket growled lustily. “Remember the day we first hooked up?”

Quill chuckled. “How could I ever forget?”

 **Flashback:** Fourteen Months Ago

Rocket was injured by the wrist and asleep and alone in the medical bay with Quill, who decided to take care of him. (Actually, Kraglin kinda talked him into it at first) Suddenly, he woke up with a scream.

“Rocket! What’s wrong?” 

“Y-You don’t understand, Quill, you’re never gonna understand! It felt **real**! Oh my god! It felt so **real** , Quill...”

“Shhh. It’s okay Rocky, it’s just a damn nightmare. You’re home now.” Peter said, petting his ears.

“Do you wanna talk about it, maybe?”

“I guess so.”

“Well, what happened in your dream?”

“They grabbed me from my family, put those implants on my body, everything!” Rocket whined. “But why are you doing this, Quill?”

“Because, I like you a lot, Rocket. No wait, I **love** you Rocket. You mean the world to me, ya know?”

Rocket didn’t know what to say. “I **love you too** , Peter, ever since Ronan’s defeat and Groot’s near death experience. All of it meant a lot to me. **You** mean a lot to me, Peter Quill.”

Peter didn’t say anything. He just kissed Rocket passionately on the lips, and a blushing Rocket immediately kissed back.

Rocket realised something and broke the kiss. “Wait how the fuck is this gonna work out?”

“Who cares?” Quill said.

“Yeah, I guess you’re probably right.”

 **Flashback** **ended:** Present Day

“See, Rocky? It’s been a year and two months now and nobody still cares!”

“Yeah. Bad enough I had to wear a fucking **dress** on our wedding day. Totally worth it, though, ‘cause you looked so happy that you were crying _tears of joy_ all over again.” Rocket commented while grinning evilly.

“Hey! Don’t judge me! To be fair, _you_ were the wife! Also, you were still _pregnant with Lexy four months ago!_ The dress was the only thing that could fit you back then, by the way!” Quill reasoned.

“Fair point. But you cried when I walked down the aisle. You cried just as much as the both of us when you proposed to me forever ago. And before you proposed, I actually thought that **Kraglin** was the emotional one in the group, not you!” Rocket teased.

“Well, I’m so sorry for being super emotional in both events, because I loved you so much that you’re now officially my _beautiful_   _wife_.” Quill teased back.

 _Oh my god. He actually thinks I’m... **BEAUTIFUL**? _ Rocket thought.

“He he he, you like hearing that.” Peter teased him again.

Rocket, who was now blushing really madly, became super embarrassed. He didn’t know what to say to Quill. Instead, he just punched Quill in the shoulder before he slowly and flirtedly (I made that word up) crawled to his chest, and kissed his husband, yanking his shirt to pull him closer. Quill kissed back, slowly palming his wife’s hips and then his ass.

As they kissed, Rocket thought of his current roles in his life. _Wife... Mother... Friend... Lover... What the hell does it all mean? Eh, doesn’t matter right now. I’ve got someone who actually loves me and a little kid from that love._

“You know you love me, Rocky.” Peter muttered after they pulled away to catch their breath.

“That’s why I said yes to marry you. That’s why I’m now _your_ beautiful wife, Pete. Mrs. Quill. Rocket Quill. Whatever, I don’t care what the hell they’ll call me sooner or later. But I all I care about right now is you and that’s why I’m now all _yours_ , baby boo.”

“Yeah.” Peter breathed out. “You’re all _mine_ , babe”

“Willing to play dirty now, eh, baby boo?”

“Hell yeah, Rocky! I’ve been waiting for this moment for a while now!” Rocket just nodded in agreement, obviously feeling the same way he felt.

And then the couple kissed passionately again.

After a while, Rocket eventually pulled away again, licking his lips to savour his husband’s taste. Quill kissed every inch of his body, his hands still on Rocket’s ass. He rubbed it in a circle, careful of the tail. Then Rocket began kissing Quill’s neck and said: “You should be glad I said yes. If I said no, our little Lexy wouldn’t even exist right now. Speaking of the adorable little devil.”

Gamora carried baby Lexy, who’s sucking her thumb and making baby noises, into the room and to her parents. An embarrassed Rocket immediately stopped kissing his husband’s neck and got off him, and sat next to him on the couch, still blushing. _Damn it, so_   _much for finally playing dirty with Rocket. And for an hour or two I thought maybe we finally had the time to do ‘it’._  Quill thought. “What’s wrong with Lexy? Is she hungry or something, Gammy?” Rocket asked.

Gamora shrugged. “Nah. Mantis said that Lexy misses her parents. I still don’t understand her powers, though. No else does either. Mantis kinda does.”

Quill immediately grabbed Lexy from Gamora and cuddled his daughter with his wife, Rocket. Gamora just smiled at the sight. _Aww, that’s so sweet_. she thought before she left the room to let the family have a sweet moment with some privacy.

“Awww... Isn’t that cute? She’s just like her mommy. Always so needy. Always missing the people she loves the moment they leave her.” Quill smirked.

“Bwahaha, you’re fucking terrible Quill, ya know that? Please don’t make our daughter know that sort of stuff about me right now. She’s too young, only about a month old right now.”

“I know I’m fucking terrible. But you love me anyway. No matter what, I mean, that was our wedding vows, right?”

Rocket rubbed his head on Quill’s chest while he kissed Lexy’s tiny little nose and petted her tiny little ears. “Yeah, it was. And I still love you no matter what, even though sometimes you’re a damn asshole.”

They both knew that Lexy will be even more happy when she gets older in the future, no matter what the hell happens next in their lives.

But for now, they should just enjoy every moment in the present.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the love, people! Let me know if you actually left some love. And sorry if I made Rocket the wife, he was the one pregnant in my previous story, it seemed kinda right to me. Besides, one of these two dorks has to be the wife.
> 
> So here’s how Star-lord’s proposal worked out in a simple way: Rocket was working on a gun, when Peter walked into the room, and then he said a heart-wrenching speech that made the both of them cry, asked Rocket to marry him, with Rocket happily saying yes, and the two of them share the world’s most passionate kiss.
> 
> Their wedding and honeymoon on the other hand, was just like normal any other wedding and honeymoon, except when Rocket and Peter officially kissed as husband and wife after the long, boring speech and the wedding vows, Peter had pick Rocket up, because he couldn’t reach him, because Rocket’s too small. He’s literally 4 feet tall. You people know that.
> 
> Anyway, I’m so glad I shared all the information in my stupid and weird imagination. Again, thank you all, people!
> 
> P.S. Yes, I know my biology, people. I’m not stupid. Besides, it’s just a fanfic anyway, not finals week. You don’t have to freak out over anything, geez.


End file.
